Fan Mail
by bubbles-flash
Summary: What will the Cullen's think when Edward begins to receive letters from girls all over claiming to be 'madly in love' with him? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I hope you like this. For those of you are following my other story, Reading Twilight, I am still finishing that. I am just adding a story. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Alice walked into the Cullen household carrying a handful of envelopes. "Mail's here." She called out.

Edward looked up from his book, "Anything for me?" he asked.

"Let me check." She walked over to the table and began sorting the letters. "Bill," she set it down. "Bill," she sat it on the other envelope. "Jasper," she began his pile. "Edward," his pile was next to Jasper's. " Rosalie," she set it down next to Edward's. "Carlisle," she set it in the 'bills' pile. " Edward...Edward...bill...Esme...Emmett...Edward...me...Edward." she finished by setting the last one in the second pile.

Rosalie and Emmett got up to get their mail. "I'd say you got some." Rosalie said.

"I smell purfume." Emmett informed Edward.

Jasper was already sitting next to the table, so he grabbed the letter that smelled of purfume and stood up. He read the return adress out loud, "It's from Anne B. 212 Riverside Dr. Savannah Georgia."

Edward reached over to grab the letter. As soon as it was close to his hand Jasper pulled away. "Jasper, it's my mail."

"What's the matter? Little Eddie got a little girlfriend?" Jasper ran to the other side of the room.

Edward followed him, "Yes I do," he growled. "Her name is Bella."

"Bella lives in Georgia?" Jasper asked in fake shock.

"No," Edward said through clenched teeth. "She lives in Washington."

"Is her pen name Sara?" Emmett asked, reading from another envelope in Edward's pile of mail.

Edward stopped chasing Jasper and looked at Emmett. "What?" he asked.

"There is a letter for you from a Sara in Seattle, Washington." He looked at the second one. "This one's from Jessica in Columbus, Ohio. And Austin in Augusta, Maine. Then Brianna from Santa Fe, New Mexico." He looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Give me them." Edward held out his hands, Jasper and Emmett gave him his letters. He opened the first one, the one that smelled of purfume, and read it silently to himself. By the time he was done reading it his mouth was open in surprise.

"What's it say?" Alice asked.

Edward didn't seem to hear her. He just opened the second envelope. A paper fell out. It landed face up. Edward ignored it, but the other Cullens looked at it. It was a photo of two girls. One looked a bit like Alice, small and cute. She had a strapless pink mini dress. Next to her was what looked like a girl. She was dressed in black from head to toe. It seemed as if she could kill someone with a look. Edward finished with the second letter and opened up the third. He sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone stood around him.

"Edward, what are they?" Alice asked softly.

He didn't respond, he just held them out for her. She took them and read them out loud. "Dearest Edward, Hi, how are you today? I can't believe I just asked you that. My name is Anne. I am you biggest fan. Yours forever and more, Anne." Alice pulled out the second letter. "Hey vamp, Um...ya. I don't normally do this sort of thing. I mean I like you, but I wouldn't have did this if it wasn't a dare. Anyways, would you like to go to prom with me? Love ya forever, Sara PS- I added a picture of my friend and I. I'm the one in black." Alice scanned the rest, " They all basically say they love him."

"Edward," Emmett said. "Did you join and online dating serive or something?"

Edward shook his head.

"Did Edward do what?" Carlisle asked when he and Esme came through the door.

Everyone began talking at once.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled. "Edward has admirers."

"Edward recieved letters from girl who know he's a vampire."

"We need help."

"Guys!" Esme managed to say over the racket.

"Now one at a time." Carlisle said once everyone was quiet. "Jasper, what happen?"

"Edward recieved five letters from girls who say they love him. At least one knows he is a vampire." Jasper explained.

Carlisle looked at Edward, "Is this true?"

Edward nodded his head.

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"Let me see them." He demanded, everyone knew not to mess with Carlisle when he was this way. Alice handed all the letters to him at once. Everyone was quiet while he read them.

"All I can say is that we wait to see if more come." He told them.

* * *

A/N- Please review and tell me if I should continue this fic. If I don't get any reviews, I won't continue because I will think no one like it. If you don't like it, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Special thanks to foosel97, becksishere, and Renesmee-worththefight for reviewing. For the rest of you, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy this.

Sorry in advance for the...confusing part. AKA- Edward.

* * *

Previously-

* * *

"Let me see them." He demanded, everyone knew not to mess with Carlisle when he was this way. Alice handed all the letters to him at once. Everyone was quiet while he read them.

"All I can say is that we wait to see if more come." He told them.

* * *

"Edward, it's going to be OK." Alice walked over to me. I was just sitting on the couch, staring at the box of mail in my hands. It was over half full of letters from admirers, all addressed to me, Edward. A total of twenty-eight letters arrived in thirteen days.

I looked up at Alice, she had just gotten the mail. "Any more?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded her head and gave me two more. Thirty letters in two weeks. Somehow they knew where I was.

I carefully opened the first.

_Dear Edward,_

It read.

_I think you are the most perfect boy-no man. The most perfect man I have ever met. I wish you could be near me. I want you. I'm in love with you. And I know you love me. Dump Isabella and come to me. You know where I live. Baby, come here. Come back to your love. Your true love. Me.  
_

_Kelly Anderson_

I put in back in the envelope and then in the box. I moved on to the second.

_Edward!_

_I am madly in love with you! Be mine for ever!_

_Shannah_

I involuntarily took a deep breath.

"Are you going to be OK Edward?" Alice asked, concern obvious in her face. I looked up at her. Her face was so filled with concern, I didn't want her to worry anymore about me.

I nodded my head unable to trust my voice right now.

"Do you need anything?" Carlisle asked me.

I took another deep breath. "No, I think I'm going to lay down." I told them. I stood up and walked slowly to the stairs. I felt everyone's eyes on my back like a...a guards on a prisoner. I couldn't think this way. I turned around. "Actually, I think I'm going to take a walk." I looked to Carlisle for permission. He nodded his head. I walked out the door, not looking back, still feeling all of their eyes on me. I ran down the curvy drive, all the way to the street. I stopped at the street, just in case. Now, where to go. The mall's not that bad, that's it, the mall. I decided to walk. It would take awhile to walk, but I had time.

* * *

I got to the mall's parking lot. Did that girl just look at me? No, I'm just being paranoid. She did, she just looked at me. No, Edward, she didn't. Yes, she did. That one is now. Just get in the mall, they are just wondering why you just walked. Yeah, that's it. Get to the door. The door. Door. Finally.

"Edward? Oh my god! It's really you! Edward!!!!!!" A girl screamed. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. I stepped back. She came with me.

"Edward don't leave me again." She pleaded in my ear.

"Edward?" I heard Bella say in shock.

"Bella. It's not what it looks like. I don't even know her." I tried to explain.

"Edward silly silly." The girl cooed. "There's no need to be shy." The girl unwrapped herself from and and turned to Bella. "Get away from him now." She warned, her voice full of venom. It was so unlike how she was just talking to me. I watched with pain in my heart as Bella turned to me. "Don't worry," the girl told her. "He won't miss you."

I saw Bella's mouth open. I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Is it true?" She asked me.

"Of course it's true, you little witch." The girl took a step towards Bella. She reached up her hand and slapped my Bella's face. Bella wiped her face with her sleeve. When she looked up again I saw anger in place of the pain. I wanted to comfort her, I really did. But I couldn't move. I just stood still as both girls circled each other.

"He will never be yours." Bella told the girl.

"He already is, baby." She said with a grin.

Suddenly Bella slapped her.

The girl laughed. Then she punched my Bella. Bella kicked her stomach. It must have been a powerful kick. The girl got mad. She took out a pocket knife and we both saw fear in Bella's eyes. I decided this was enough. I took a couple steps in their direction and reached forward to grab the knife. Bella beat me to it. She took the knife from the girl. Then, using the knife, she slid her hand along the girl's upper arm. I saw the thin line. A second later, it was full of bright scarlet liquid. I couldn't resist myself. I knelt down to where the girl was laying on the ground. I sucked on her arm. I couldn't stop once I felt the blood running down my throat. It was the best feeling I ever experienced. Then I felt the tap. I grabbed my girl and spun sharply, ready to protect her with my life.

"Edward." I heard. "Enough is enough. Drop the girl." Someone commanded me. My eyes searched the crowd that had gathered. I spotted something familiar. Carlisle. I ruined it. I dropped the girl I was holding. She fell with a thud. "It's time to leave." He told me.

* * *

A/N- I have one more chapter planned. I shall post it later tonight. That will be the last one. Don't forget to review. Even to tell me how horrible this was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- As I promised, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. Most of this chapter is in Carlisle's point of view.

This chapter is dedicated to:Renesmee-worththefight, AliceCullen784, and foosel97. All of which have reviewed chapter two.

I forgot something for both of the other chapters- **Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. But if I did, the pairs would so change, and James wouldn't have died.**

* * *

Previously-

* * *

The girl laughed. Then she punched my Bella. Bella kicked her stomach. It must have been a powerful kick. The girl got mad. She took out a pocket knife and we both saw fear in Bella's eyes. I decided this was enough. I took a couple steps in their direction and reached forward to grab the knife. Bella beat me to it. She took the knife from the girl. Then, using the knife, she slid her hand along the girl's upper arm. I saw the thin line. A second later, it was full of bright scarlet liquid. I couldn't resist myself. I knelt down to where the girl was laying on the ground. I sucked on her arm. I couldn't stop once I felt the blood running down my throat. It was the best feeling I ever experienced. Then I felt the tap. I grabbed my girl and spun sharply, ready to protect her with my life.

"Edward." I heard. "Enough is enough. Drop the girl." Someone commanded me. My eyes searched the crowd that had gathered. I spotted something familiar. Carlisle. I ruined it. I dropped the girl I was holding. She fell with a thud. "It's time to leave." He told me.

* * *

As soon as I got in the car I turned to Edward. "What were you thinking?" I asked him.

His eyes were wide when he turned to me. "Carlisle it was her." Edward said, scanning the lot for something I will never know, maybe it was her, maybe Bella.

"Edward, are you OK?" I asked in a gentle voice.

Edward flinched. He turned around and started screaming. I turned to see what made him scream so. It was a women with a young child. "Edward." I commanded. "Stop that now." He looked at me, breathing heavily. His eyes weren't the wild that they were a few seconds ago. They were filled with pleading. "Carlisle, help." He begged.

The women called to us. "Is everything OK?"

Edward turned to her. If I wasn't looking at him just a second ago, I would never have guessed he had just been looking at me with pleading eyes. They were wild now. Wild like an animal's, maybe even worse. I knew I had to get him out of her way immediately.

"Edward." I said, trying to distract him. It worked, he looked over at me. He looked lost, like he didn't know me anymore. "Let's go." I told him as I backed out of the parking spot. When we got on the road he seemed a bit better. I decided to take him home. I drove the familiar way. He began to get excited. "Ready to go home Edward?" I asked him cheerfully.

He shook his head.

"Jasper and Emmett are there." I told him.

"Home." He said. It wasn't like his normal self, it sounded forced and foreign on his mouth.

"And Rosalie and Alice and Esme are there as well." I added, trying to get him to talk more.

"No!" He screamed. He tried to get out of the car. I stopped it immediately.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked in alarm.

He pointed to himself and said "mad."

"You're mad at them?"

He shook his head. Suddenly I realized what he was saying, or trying to say. Edward was going insane. I would bet anything it was the letters. Somehow, they made him lose himself too much.

"It's OK Edward. I'll make sure you get somewhere safe." I knew we couldn't go home, he may try to kill Rosalie, or Alice, or even Esme. I would hold all responsibility if anyone got hurt. He had to go someplace else. What if Emmett and Jasper went with him? Could Edward get better?

"Edward," I began. He looked over at me. "Would you like to live with just you, Jasper, and Emmett for a bit?" He nodded. "OK, we need to go home first." Alarm rang in his eyes. "Can I borrow your phone?" He handed it to me. I called Jasper and filled him in. They met us right inside the city limits.

"Now make sure you stay away from all females for at least, a hundred years. Then we will try it." I told them. Then I watched as they walked away. It would be awhile before I saw them again.

* * *

"Jacob!" my dad yelled.

"What?" I called down the stairs.

"Can you run to the store and pick up some milk?"

"Sure." I threw on a shirt and shoes. Then I went to the store and got the milk. On my way I stopped to pick up the mail. The first envelope was addressed to me. I opened it.

_Jacob,_

_Can I ever meet you? I dream about you every night, I'm in your arms and you tell me everything will be great. When will it be? I need to meet you soon. I don't know what I'll do if I don't._

_Love you always,_

_Amanda D.  
_


End file.
